(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the design of a scoring board for a golf cart, and more particularly to a scoring board mounting arrangement for a golf cart which can be set between a first position where the scoring board is closely attached to a mounting frame at the main rod member of the golf cart, and a second position where the scoring board is lifted from the main rod member of the golf cart and retained in a horizontal position.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A regular golf cart is generally comprised of a main rod member, a folding collapsible wheel assembly provided at the bottom side of the main rod member for moving, bag cradles fixedly mounted on the main rod member for holding a golf bag, a handle connected to the main rod member at one end, and a scoring board mounted on the main rod member adjacent to the handle. The scoring board has clip means for securing scoring sheets of paper on the scoring board, and a hinged cover plate. Because the scoring board is fixedly secured to the main rod member of the golf cart, it is retained with the main rod member of the golf cart in a sloping position when the golf cart stands still on the ground. Therefore, the main rod member of the golf cart must be pulled down so that the scoring board can be moved with the main rod member to a horizontal position for permitting the user to write down the score on the scoring sheets of paper.